Gwen Loverrod
by DragonLuver123
Summary: Lloyd is framed for a murder. When in jail he meets the beutiful yet deadly Gwen Loverrod. She helps him through the life of a crimanal. But she is also a master thief. Lloyd thinks she is just helping him becuase she is his cellmate, but does she have something to hid?
1. Cellmates

**Gwen Loverrod **

**Ch.1 cellmates**

**Lloyd's P.O.V.**

"I didn't do it! I swear!" I shouted as the guard dragged me to my cell.

Yeah, you heard me. My cell. You see I was framed as murder, and now I'm in jail for life.

"Yeah, yeah. That's what they all say." The guard said as he undid my cuffs and shoved me into the cell, then turned to leave.

I took a quick glance around the cell. Pretty basic gray, brick walls, two steel beds hung on the wall, a small, bared window and a small outhouse like bathroom. I looked out into the empty halls and sunk to my knee and drifted off to sleep whispering "I didn't do it." over and over again.

Gwen's P.O.V.

I saw the guard shove a buff, blond head boy into my cell.

'Great a new cellmate to charm my life here in prison.' I thought 'I could use that in a song.'

He took a quick glance around and sunk to knees.

'He must haven't seen me.' He just sat there whispering "I didn't do it" over and over till he fell asleep.

I hoped off my top bed and went over to him, picked him up over my shoulder and carried him over to the bottom bed and lied him down to rest.

Once I hoped back up onto my bed with my guitar. I got coffer table and started to strum a cord on my guitar, then went to sleep myself.

I awoke the next morning before dawn as always and began my morning workout. A little wile into my work out the boy awoke with a groan.

"Morning cellmate." I greeted as I got up from my pushups. The boy jumped up and snapped his head at me with a shocked look on his face.

"Who are you?" He asked quickly. "Gwen Loverrod," I answered putting my hand out for him to shake. "And you are?" He shook my hand answering "Lloyd Garamond."

Lloyd's P.O.V.

I introduced myself to a tall raven head girl, Gwen, she had long legs, a big chest, thick lips, a tan, crimson eyes, and waist length raven colored hair. She was dressed in a black tank top, a black skirt, black tights, black finger-less gloves, and black boots.

"That an interesting last name." I said looking down at her. I'm a few inches taller then her. "Thanks I got from my grandfather." she said went over to the cell only all bared wall and looked out into the halls.

"Whatcha in for?" she asked. "W-what?" "Whatcha do that got ya in here?" she asked again. "I didn't do anything. I was framed." I said walking up to her and sanding next to her. "Ok what the heck were you framed for?" "murder" I said quietly "What about you?" I asked "I'm a master thief." Gwen said proudly. "Really?" "Yup. Used to steal all sorts of stuff, then sell in on the black market, used the money to buy food, and stuff for me and a bunch of poor homeless kids." "Wow, and you got caught and you have to stay here for how long?' "My whole life, my crimes just keep piling up." she said.

.

.

.

.

.

Well their you go my first chapter.

I don't own Ninjago.

Also I have a riddle that will show a big part later in the story and I want to see if eneyone can figer it out so here it is

_One of these fokes is not like the rest. Their secret lies in their own name. I can tell you it's the last one you would think to look for._

I will post the riddle after every chapter so see if you can figer it out.

review, fallow, and favorite.


	2. I got your back

**Gwen Loverrod **

**Ch.2 I got your back**

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch, on the bounty, reading the paper when I saw Lloyd's face on the front page. For MURDER!

"W-WHAT!" I shouted and fell out of my seat. "GUYS! SENSEI! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" I shouted and ran into the dinning room. "What is it Jay?" Cole asked getting up from his seat.

"Ll-Ll-Lloyd's…. front p-page.. M-mud-der." I rambled "Breath Jay." Nya said putting her hand on my shoulder. 'Now what's going on?" She asked. I took a deep breath. "Lloyd is on the front page, f-for murder." I said.

Nya and the guys gasped, and Sensei spit out his tea. "WHAT!?" The all shouted. "Are you sure Jay?" Zane asked. "Yes. It's all right here." I said handing them the paper. "Well I'll be." Cole said shocked as we looked to Sensei

He sighed and refilled his cup. "I must consult the sprit smoke." He said and left the room.

* * *

><p>Lloyd's P.O.V.<p>

The door to our cell swung open suddenly. "Come on. it's time to eat." Gwen said walking out into the hall. I fallowed her out.

We got in line for breakfast. I went to grab a bowl of grits went Gwen stopped me. "You don't want to eat that." She said getting a scoop of scrambled eggs. "Why?" I asked "Just trust me." She said picking up her tray. I grabbed some eggs and fallowed her.

I walked into next room, the cafeteria, and saw a bunch of criminals looking at me with a grim look. I froze on spot. I saw Gwen walking to the empty table at the back at the room. She stopped and looked back at me. "You coming kid?" She asked. I got over my shock and caught up with her.

"Around hear people stick to their own kind." She said as we walked to the back table. "You got the robbers, kidnappers, traffickers, murders, and vandalizes." Gwen said nodding her head to each table.

"So were do you sit?" I asked. "By myself." she stated then glanced at me. "Well I used to. Your welcome at my table." She said and sat down. I took the spot in front of her.

"Your being nice to me?" I stated worriedly. "Well, I know I'm not one to be nice to others, but. Once a not so smart man said 'That no matter what happens here, your cellmate will always have your back.' And that's what I live by here." She said and continued eating.

We ate in silence, then we went back to our cell.

* * *

><p>I don't own Ninjago<p>

Here's my riddle again

_One of these folkes is not like the rest. Their secretmlies in their own name. I can tell you it's the LAST one you would think to look for._

Reveiw, favorite, fallow.


	3. Songs and Hugs

Gwen Loverrod

Ch.3 Songs and Hugs

Kai's P.O.V.

We were waiting for Sensei to come out of his room. "Ugh what is taking him so long?" I asked impatiently "You must be patience Kai." Zane said. "Well its obvious he didn't do it." I said "I mean it's Lloyd he couldn't hurt a fly." I started to pace.

"Students." Sensei said getting our attention. "As much as it hurts we must wait to bail Lloyd." He said and took a sip of his tea. "WHAT!" We all shouted. "Why Sensei? Lloyd has done nothing wrong." Zane asked. "I have seen many out comes for Lloyd. But they are ones he must make on his own. So we shall wait and give him time to decide what path he wishes to take at this cross road in his life." Sensei said. "Now let's start training Sensei said as we groaned.

* * *

><p>Gwen's P.O.V.<p>

When Lloyd and I got back to our cell, I grabbed my guitar. "You can play that?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah. You wanna hear?" I asked and he nodded his head.

I strummed my guitar for a moment and began to sing. "Well, I wish that I was on old Rocky Top  
>Down in the Tennessee hills<br>'Cause there ain't no smog, no smoke on Rocky Top  
>Ain't no telephone bill<p>

Now but once I had me a man on Rocky Top  
>Half bear the other half cat<br>Well, he was wild as a mink but he was sweet as soda-pop  
>I often think about that<p>

Oh, Rocky Top, you'll always be  
>Home sweet home to me<br>Good ol' Rocky Top  
>Rocky Top, Tennessee, Rocky Top, Tennessee<p>

Now once two strangers climbed ol' Rocky Top  
>Lookin' for a moonshine still<br>Strangers ain't come down from Rocky Top  
>And some say they never will<p>

Did you know corn don't grow at all on Rocky Top?  
>The dirt's too rocky by far<br>And that's why all the folks on Rocky Top  
>Get their corn from a jar<p>

Oh, Rocky Top, you'll always be  
>Home sweet home to me<br>Good ol' Rocky Top  
>Rocky Top, Tennessee, Rocky Top, Tennessee<p>

Now I've had years of cramped up city life  
>Trapped luck a duck in a pen<br>All I know is it's a dad-burn pity  
>Life can't be simple again<p>

Oh, Rocky Top, you'll always be  
>Home sweet home to me<br>Good ol' Rocky Top  
>Rocky Top, Tennessee, Rocky Top, Tennessee<p>

Rocky Top, Tennessee  
>Tennessee, Rocky Top" When I finished I looked up at Lloyd. "Wow. That was great." He said "Thanks. It's my favorite song." I said "Really? I never heard of it." "That's because it from my home state. We sing it a bunch especially at sport games." "Wow. Cool. Can you play anything else?" He asked "Yeah, I can play about anything." I said.<p>

* * *

><p>"So if you were framed and you live with your 4 brothers, sister, and uncle, why are you still here?" I asked. To tell you the truth I don't see how the jury and the judge thought this adorable boy is a murder. Wait! Back up. Adorable? Were did that come from? No Gwen you can't do this. Don't get attached. Your grandfather will just have another way to make your live miserable.<p>

"I don't know. My uncle is one mysterious guy. So I don't know what he's going to do." Lloyd said "What about you? Why didn't your grandfather come and get you?" "Me and my grandfather aren't that close. So I don't really expect help from him." I said looking down.

I just want that jerk to stop making my life miserable. "in fact when I was living with him. I shorta ran away." I said. "Wow. You two don't get along well do you?" "Nope. We don't get along well at all." I sighed and strummed my guitar and began to sing. "Down is where I'm goin'  
>Pain is what I'm showin'<br>Love is what I'm takin'  
>Hearts your what I'm breakin'<br>Strong man lived in a jackson hole  
>Took my heart and he broke my soul<br>Left a dark place in my chest  
>I sleep but I don't rest<br>I sleep but I don't rest  
>So down is where I'm goin'<br>Pain is what I'm showin'  
>Love is what I'm takin'<br>Hearts your what I'm breakin'  
>Met a little boy in Baton Rouge<br>His eyes were clear and his heart was true  
>Made the boy's heart scream my name<br>But he didn't know the game  
>No he didn't know the game<br>So down is where I'm goin'  
>Pain is what I'm showin'<br>Love is what I'm takin'  
>Hearts your what I'm breakin'<br>Yeah...  
>Hey<br>You don't want to be standin' there  
>When the storm hits you won't have a prayer<br>My wind will blow you to your knees  
>Stay away from me<br>Stay away from me  
>Stay away from me<br>Oooo yeah yeah  
>So down is where I'm goin'<br>Pain is what I'm showin'  
>Love is what I'm takin'<br>Heart's what I'm breakin'  
>Heart's what I'm breakin'"<p>

"You have been alone for along time haven't you?" Lloyd asked "Yeah. This old guitar is my only hope of not going crazy." "Well your not going to be alone any more." Lloyd said putting a hand on my shoulder. "How?" I asked as my chrisoms eyes met his green ones. "I'm going to get my uncle to bail you out and let you stay with us." He said. I search his eyes, but only saw love, something I haven't seen in years.

Lloyd's P.O.V.

"Thank you." Gwen said pulling me into a hug, which took me by surprise but I hugged back with a light blush on my cheeks. "Your welcome." Was all I could say.

* * *

><p>? ?'s P.O.V.<p>

So my granddaughter has fond someone she not only trusts but loves as well. I believe it is time for her to embrace her destiny once and for all. I chuckled. "Now all I have to do is wait for those pathetic ninjas to bail her out then strike. They won't know what hit them."

* * *

><p>I don't own ninjago. review, fallow, and favorite. here's the riddle again<p>

_One of these folks is not like the rest. Their secert lies in their own name. I can tell you it's the LAST one you would think to look_


End file.
